a Quest for Memory
by Simply Nightmare-ish
Summary: with only knowledge of his name, a man wakes up in hyrule castle. over time, he regains his memories. but he doesnt know that there is a price for his memories coming back... REPOST ONLY SERIOUS REVIEWS,
1. the Story Begins

"Where am I?"

"Am I dead?"

"Who am I?"

Reynaldo's eyes slowly opened and he groggily sat up on the bed that he was lying on. Looking around the room, he noticed everything was white with hints of yellow. He looked at his chest after suddenly feeling at sharp pain emitting from it. A large amount of bandages were wrapped around his chest and shoulder. "Was I injured?" he said aloud to himself, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, you were." He got his answer from a clear and beautiful voice from the chair next to him. He recoiled in surprise and looked at her. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were a clear blue that were so pretty it pierced even his own shade of blue. This woman was also wearing a long dress with purple designs on it.

"I was scared you were dead when I found you, but you still seemed to be breathing." While she spoke, she had a smile that could make anyone's day better.

"Found?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at her. "You mean you found me? Where was I?" he didn't remember anything but his name which bothered him greatly.

"Hyrule Field." she said as she stood up and dusted her dress off. "You were unconscious with a gash across your shoulder and chest. Were you attacked?"

"I...I don't know..." he said as he looked at his worn-out feet. "I can't remember anything." he stood up and sighed. "I'm guessing that when I got injured, I was hit hard and lost my memory."

"Amnesia? That's really terrible!" she worriedly said as her gleaming smile was no longer. "I hope you will acquire your memory soon!"

"Um...Thank you?" Reynaldo was surprised the woman suddenly got worried for him.

"If there is something you can recall, just tell me! I am going to help you in any way possible!"

The injured man was now waving his hands side to side in front of his face. "That's not necessary...I'm sure I'll remember my past one day! Like most amnesiac people do..."

"There is always a good fifty percent chance that you will not."

"...I guess that's true..." Reynaldo felt defeated.

The well-dressed lady sighed. "Well, I am going to be downstairs. You should change into a different set of clothes," she suggested as she gestured to a nice shirt and a pair of pants on a fancy wooden dresser. "We measured you while you were unconscious. I hope you do not mind." He watched her leave the room and close the door. Walking over to the dresser, he picked up the clothes and looked at them. They were plain white with gold trimmings that lined the edges of the shirt and pants.

Why is everything so elegant?, he wondered. And is it just me or does she talk a little weird?

After a few minutes, he stepped out of the room in the new clothes and headed down the large staircase. At the bottom, the woman was waiting for him. "Well, they fit me well." Reynaldo said as he looked at himself. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked as he smiled at her, thinking that this was a miracle or a dream.

"I...am Princess Zelda," she said as she bowed to him. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

He gasped at the name. "Princess Zelda? Oh wow! It's so nice to be your acquaintance!" he said as he returned the bow. "I didn't know that the person who saved me was so special, and in monarchy as well!" he lifted his head and looked at her. Wow! It's really her!, he thought as he stood up properly.

"You do not have to be so formal, even though I am the princess," Zelda said as she folded part of her hair behind her ear.

"It was so rude of me to not even say my name! I'm Reynaldo!"

"A very nice name. Well, let us go," she said as she turned towards the door.

"Go? Go where?" he said as he followed her out the door, excited to be seen in public with the most important person in Hyrule.

"We are going to the market. I planned on meeting a friend and I do not want to leave him waiting," she said as the sunlight reflected off of the silver necklace that was strung around her neck. "And I did not want to leave you alone. You might have become bored in there."

"So, who are we going to meet?" Reynaldo questioned as the city population stared in jealousy and amazement.

"A very impressive, strong, smart and reliable man." Zelda answered back. "You reminded me of him, and who knows? Seeing him may bring back all those memories you've lost."

All my memories...?

**Thanks for reading! there will be more chapters! my friend Chibiseme597 revised it for me! please leave a review!**


	2. a Day Out

Reynaldo followed Zelda like a lost puppy through the streets of Hyrule Market. The streets were lined with stalls and the air smelled of many scents, some delightful, and others horrid. "I planned to meet my friend by the fountain at the centre of the Market. It is our usual meeting spot." Zelda said. The fountain was now visible and the only person near it was a tall, muscular man wearing green clothes and brown boots. His blond hair fell half-way down his eyes and a small ball of light flew around his head. "Link!" she called over in excitement to see her best friend. The blond Hylian looked up and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the princess. And who is this? Your new boyfriend?" Link said as he took a few steps over to them. "He is a bit scrawny...."

"Cut it out!" She snapped at him in a joking manner. "His name is Reynaldo. I found him passed out on Hyrule Field with injuries all over him. Besides, I do not want to go out with anyone since I like you." Reynaldo watched as the two began to go on and on about how they haven't seen each other in three years. He wished that he could have been a part of the conversation, but had absolutely nothing to say.

"Oh, guess who else is arriving in a few minutes?" Link said with a grin on his face. "You know her well."

"Not Ruto is it?" Zelda moaned as she sat by the fountain and sighed. "She is so loud and uncontrollable." She smiled at the reflection of Link, who was smiling as well. "Or is it Malon, or even Saria?"

"Malon." Link answered the array of questions Zelda had thrown at him, as he sat next to her and put his arm around her. "And why do you think it's always Ruto? She is always attending business with the other Zoras since her father gave her more responsibilities."

Reynaldo felt a bit weak as he heard the name Zora. He felt a bit dizzy, his eyes wanting to close, so he meekly allowing them to turn everything a pitch dark black.

* * *

"Mommy, where are you going?" A childish voice held onto at a piece of cloth, their mother's clothing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. In a few days, I'll be back to get you, I promise."

"No! Don't go, Mommy!" The child welled up in tears, holding tighter.

"Ma'am!" A tough-looking guard came up to the mother. "The intruders have arrived! You have to leave!"

"I must go, son. Be strong, Reynaldo." One last hug and kiss given to her growing child, and the mother left with the guard, never to be seen again. The sound of metal armour clanging and children could be heard everywhere. The child felt himself get thrown about in the crowd of panic. They tried to reach out, yell, scream, shout, kick, do anything! But now, the mother was out of sight.

"Mommy! Noooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Then he felt someone grab his arm and grasp onto him. "Careful! You almost threw yourself into the water!" The vision was cut off there as Reynaldo's eyes slowly opened. He saw three faces staring at him with looks of shock written on their faces.

"What happened to you?" Link said as he shook the half-awake man's shoulders with unnecessary force, to fully make him awake.

"You fainted all of a sudden!" another woman besides Zelda said. She was wearing a very casual white dress, nothing close to Zelda's long, fancy purple dress. Her red hair was tied back and her blue eyes were ridden with worry. "I'm Malon, if you're wondering."

"I saw…something…a memory…" he said as he put a hand on top of his head and sighed. "I was in the Zora's Domain with I think who was my mom. She left in a hurry, leaving me behind. Everyone was running as if they were going to die…" Reynaldo tried to stand up, but stumbled and almost fell from shock.

"Here." Malon said as she put his arm around around her shoulder to support him. "Should we take him back to the castle?" she called to Zelda, who was completely silent. She nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…" he said as he looked at her face. Something seemed familiar about her, but he couldn't remember what. He slowly began to walk forward, still holding on to the plain-looking girl. The four of them made their way to the castle.

* * *

On the way, Link scowled and kicked a medium-sized rock violently, knocking it so that the heavy object standed on its top. "There goes our day, wasted!" he muttered under his breath, loud enough so that all of them could hear. He threw off his hat and put it in a pouch on his belt.

Zelda ignored Link's comment and lead them up the hill. "You are okay right?" she said, as she turned to face Reynaldo. He was limping, but walking on his own now.

"Yeah, it kinda drains your energy when you regain memories," he said with a weak smile. He felt something touch his hand. When he looked down, Malon's hand was placed on top of his. He was going to ask her why, but didn't have enough energy to. Instead, he just smiled to her.

"Princess Zelda!" a guard called over to her. "There's an emergency! We need you and Link immediately!" His face looked worried and troubled. She nodded her head, also worried, and Link followed her into the castle gates.

"Take Reynaldo to the guest room!" she shouted back to Malon.

The two of them walked into the main gates and up the staircase. Reynaldo seemed really tired, so Malon helped him keep his balance when he staggered up the long, spiral stairway. The walk up the stairs was quiet until they arrived at the top.

"You lost your memory?" Malon said, her voice piercing the silence. Reynaldo's heart skipped a beat, as if not expecting anyone to make a sound.

"Yeah," he said as he continued to hold her hand. "I don't know why, but I did, and I'm regaining my memory piece by piece."

"That's rough…" she sighed. Her grip on his hand tightened and her sad blue eyes wandered to the floor. "I wouldn't know how that feels."

The two of them entered the room and without warning, Reynaldo let go of Malon's hand, threw himself onto the bed, and sighed.

"I'm taking a nap…wake me up in an hour or so…" he said as his eyes closed, and he became silent.

"Sure." Malon said as she sat next to him. When he was fully asleep, she laid next to him and sighed. "I wish you could remember…" she said as a tear formed in the pit of her eye, stoking the side of his head with her left hand. "I wish you could remember me…"

~OKAY! So i decided to continue again...... i was just busy for a while. Adding chapters will take SO much time due to high-school. (sorry D:) ill do my best, and enjoy. If you don't like this chapter, IM SORRY. I rushed and i Haven't had a good idea. (I'm going into a slump, help me out here! Ideas welcome!) so see ya.

OH and go se chibiseme597's profile. She revised this for me. THANKYOU!~


	3. A Night Out

Reynaldo woke up, his eyes red and his vision blurry. He adjusted to his surroundings and remembered that he was in the castle's guest room.

He sat up and looked around the room. Everything was as he left it when he went to sleep. His eyes strayed down to see the other occupant of the bed, Malon, fast asleep. Instead of being freaked out, he

slowly got up and pulled the covers over her.

The hallway door creaked open as he looked out into the hallway. No one was awake. "Is it that late?" he asked himself, heading out onto the balcony. Stretching his arms, Reynaldo sat on the edge of the balcony with his feet hanging over the side. He closed his eyes focusing on the ambiance of the night. Frogs were croaking while crickets chirped, and the sound of soft music could be heard from the Market.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. A tired Malon stood leaning in the doorway, a blanket draped over her shoulders. She walked over to him and wrapped the blanket around them both. "It's fairly cold, you might get sick."

"Yes, mother." he joked, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Malon threw her legs over the side, sitting next to him. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" she smiled, taking his hand in hers. He nodded his head in agreement.

Malon let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "We're going to be up all night now." she chuckled.

"What can we do? It's night." Reynaldo said, slipping out of the blanket, spinning around and walking inside. "The Market is empty except for dogs and that weird couple that hasn't stopped dancing today." he flopped into a seat and rested his hand on his chin.

"Stop being such a pessimist!" Malon whined, still on the balcony. "We can dance, or go play with the puppies." She picked up the the blanket and tossed it on the the guest bed. Malon then rummaged through the closet, pulling out a dark pair of pants and a blue shirt.

"Put these on, we're going out!"

"It's late! Won't Zelda be mad at us for leaving at this time at night?" he whined, taking the clothes. "We might bother someone!"

"If you keep yelling we _will_ wake someone, so get dressed!" she persisted, walking into the bathroom. Reynaldo changed quickly and found a cloak in the closet that he threw over his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Malon. "Are you changing, too?" he asked.

The door swung open and Malon stood there, dressed in a black jacket with a grey fur trim and a dark satin skirt. "Yes, let's go!" she exclaimed, tugging on his hand excitedly.

"How are you that quick to wake up?" Reynaldo asked as he barely stood onto his feet, being dragged by the redhead into the hallway. She didn't answer as the two of them ran down the stairs into the main hallway.

They gallivanted around in the night, dancing and chatting to the few, but friendly people who were up this late. Reynaldo convinced Malon to go to the shooting range since it was open. He cut his fingers a few times, trying to pull the arrows into place. The two ended up winning a fair amount of Rupees.

After their long night out, they returned to the castle. What they didn't expect was who would be waiting for them. Zelda stood at the top of the stairs, a mix of worry and anger on her face.

"Where have you two been!?" she asked, glaring at Malon specifically.

"We were just out at the Market. We were wide awake, so we decided to have fun." Malon replied calmly. "What are you so paranoid about?"

"Did you not ever stop and think that maybe Reynaldo might have fainted while you two were wasting your night? And if he did, what would you do? You could not call for help, considering the incredibly few people actually _awake_ at this hour, and obviously you could not carry him yourself!" she shouted, taking a few steps down down the stairs agressively. "Do you ever think?!"

"How did you even know we were even gone?" Malon snapped back, standing her ground. "It's not like I forced him to go out, and nothing happened!"

"I went to check on you two and you were both missing! I nearly had a heart attack!" Zelda said. "It was still risky, and you put him in danger!"

Reynaldo just watched the exchange of insults and disagreements between the two women until he decided to cut in. "Both of you stop! I felt fine when we went out, and nothing bad happened, so what's bugging you?"

"You could have fainted!"

"But I didn't!"

"You two are reckless and irresponsible! Reynaldo cannot leave this

castle until a week has passed." Zelda stated, staring angrily down at them

both. " Just to be safe."

Malon was about to jump forward at her, but Reynaldo grabbed her

shoulder. "It's only a week," he said. "We'll be fine."


	4. Stuck in th castle

Malon cringed as she woke up this morning, thinking of Reynaldo being

stuck in the castle. "a week is a bit long..." she grunted, ranting

about how Zelda was becoming a "cruel governess" as the pair walked

down the hall, her boots clicked against the floor as Reynaldo

followed closely behind, not wanting to lose her in such a big castle.

"well, we can still go into the courtyard, and I might regain all my

memories by then." he said, trying to be optimistic despite Malons

negativity. "just because I'm held back, doesn't mean you should

suffer too. You can still have fun."

She crossed her arms and stopped. "I can never have fun with them.

Zelda cuts me out of every conversation just so she has time with

link." Malon closed her eyes and sighed. "I was hoping that I could

become friends with you so that they can have their time and I have

someone to talk to."

He thought for a minute, trying to come up with something to suffice

them both. "you really want to stay cooped up in here with me?" he

asked. " it might get boring..."

Before he got a chamce to think, malon answered "of course!" she

smiled, patting his shoulder. "I wanna try and help you regain your

memories!" Reynaldo though for a second, his face changing from happy,

to worried. Mslon stopped and watched him. "is something wrong?" she

asked

"I was just thinking... What if I don't get all my memories back, or

the memories aren't correct?" he said, leaning against a wall

"don't say that!" she ordered, putting her hands on her hips and

looking threatening. "that attitude will bring that nightmare to

life!" she sounded like a drill seargeant. "understood?"

"yes"

"yes who?"

"yes malon"

"good, now, let's try to do something realitively fun." she said,

continuing their march down the hall.

"where are we heading anyways?" Reynaldo asked, not sure if he should

laugh at or be scared of drill seargeant malon.

"to the kitchen! I'm hungry." she stated, bursting into a sprint. "

last one there is a lame cuccoo!" she shouted back, seeing Reynaldo

running after her.

"jerk!" he called to her, speeding up. Malon reached the kitchen, with

Reynaldo right behind her. "you are slow!" she mocked, bumping into

him. "need to whip you into shape."

"maybe your just fast!" he panted, placing his hands on his knees. he

was still getting his full energy back. "I'm not an athlete!"

"well, either way, you need to be stronger. Girls don't like weak men"

The two whizzed through breakfast, scarfing down their eggs and toast.

They cleaned their dishes and put them away at the same time. It was

almost scary how synced together they were.

"that was quick" laughed reynaldo, leaning against a counter. "But

what should we do now?"

"now we go outside, and relax." malon smiled. She was a really laid

back person when she isn't working. "I plan on taking a nap. I'm still

tired." Reynaldo laughed, following her to the courtyard. Without any

hesitation, malon ran to the grass and rolled onto her back, letting

out a deep breath. "good... Uh... Morning?" she chuckled, falling

asleep. Reynaldo laid down with his back pointing up and facing malon.

After a few minutes, he became bored. Sub conciously, he began to

braid malons hair. After a few moments, he took notice of his actions.

"ehh, I think she'll like it." he smiled, continuing until he couldn't

go any further. He continued to braid her hair continuously untill it

started from the side of her head and met in the middle and formed

into one large braid. He looked at it and smiled. "done" he said,

feeling accomplished. He soon began to feel tired as well. "probably

from last night..." he yawned, falling asleep.

Deep in his sleep, reynaldo felt something grab him. He looked over to

see Malon holding on to him like it's the end of the world. Instead of

pushing away, he smiled and pulled her closer.


End file.
